Journal d'un namek changé en pierre
by timaelan
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Nedthejanitor "Diary of a stoned namek". Et si Piccolo avait pu penser pendant qu'il était changé en pierre dans le combat contre Babidi? On peut imaginer que ça aurait pu donner quelque chose comme ça...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la traduction la plus littérale possible de "Diary of a stoned namek" publié par Nedthejanitor, avec son aimable autorisation et mes remerciements obséquieux. Ton décalé et parodique. **

**Evidemment, si vous maîtrisez l'anglais, allez plutôt lire l'original. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, je les transmettrai à l'auteur. Mais si vous alignez trois mots dans la langue de shakespeare, mettez les lui en direct, c'est aussi bien (vous trouverez par exemple un lien vers son profil dans mon profil sur "favourite author")**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Avertissement : Dragon Ball Z ne sort ni de mon crâne, ni de celui de Nedthejanitor. Tout aurait commencé dans l'esprit d'un certain Toriyama.**

_**Méditations de Piccolo, changé en pierre pendant la saga Buu. **_

**Chapitre 1**

Cher Journal. Le moral est solide. (heh)

OK. Soyons clair. J'aurais totalement esquivé le crachat de ce mec si j'avais su qu'il me changerait en pierre.

C'était un coup bas, c'est tout.

Quel culot, ce connard, de se faire appeler le Roi Démon. A ce que je sache, il y a un seul et unique Roi Demon et c'est moi, l'œuf qu'il a pondu. Peu importe que Dabura soit un million de fois plus fort que mon père, il a l'air d'un abruti avec son costume bleu ridicule. Rien qu'à regarder son stupide pantalon bouffant bleu et sa chemise ultra échancrée avec ses manches, bouffantes aussi, ça me fait aimer mes propres vêtements. Je suis peut-être pas Heidi Klum mais au moins mes épaules ne sont pas _bouffantes_. Elles sont pointues. C'est plus intimidant.

Je ne me souviens même plus où j'ai entendu ce nom. Heidi Klum, je veux dire.

Je crois que j'ai eu envie d'écrire tout ce que je pensais depuis un peu avant l'apparition de Cell. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, surtout parce que j'étais trop occupé à méditer pour apprendre à écrire. Pendant les sept dernières années, j'ai passé mon temps à méditer ou à dormir. Parfois Dende dit qu'il ne se rend pas compte si je suis en train de faire l'un ou l'autre. Peut-être que s'il avait la moindre utilité, il serait capable de faire la différence.

Coup bas, je sais. Mais je dis juste la vérité.

Krilin s'est fait craché dessus juste avant que le truc me fasse effet. Brillante réaction. Vous savez, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui qui est venu avec nous plutôt que C-18. Krilin ne serait certainement même pas capable de gagner un combat contre elle, même en passant dix ans dans la Chambre du Temps. Mais c'est elle qui est restée à l'arrière avec sa fille. Mignonne, la gamine, mais elle ressemble trop à son foutu père.

Ouais, je sais, c'est hypocrite de se moquer de Krilin parce qu'il s'est fait cracher dessus… La ferme.

Oh, merde. J'entends un oiseau qui vole autour de ma tête. A peine, mais je l'entends. Va-t-en ! Chht ! Chht ! Casse-toi ! Oh, mon dieu, je crois que j'ai même plus tous mes sens. Ca veut dire qu'il risque de me poser une pêche dessus et je serai même pas capable de m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi je n'ai gardé que mon ouïe et rien d'autre ? C'est parce que je suis un namek ? Putain de merde.

Bon, j'entends plus l'oiseau. Ca m'inquiète encore plus que de l'entendre. Ca veut dire qu'il s'est certainement posé sur moi. Maintenant il va rameuter au moins une centaine de ses potes et ce sera mort. Je parie qu'ils vont même pas toucher Krilin. Même un piaf se rend compte à quel point c'est un looser.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis à en vouloir autant à Krilin. Honnêtement, et j'ai honte de le dire, d'une certaine façon, je crois que c'est parce qu'il a C-18. Les namek ne sont pas censé avoir d'attirance sexuelle. On se reproduit en pondant des œufs, nom de Dieu. Mais je crois que j'en ai appris un bout sur les sentiments amoureux des humains avec ces deux-là. Je pense qu'il n'y a que d'eux que j'aie pu apprendre. La relation de Chichi et Gokû est si chaste, ils ont dû baiser, quoi, deux fois ? Et Bulma et Végéta ? Ce petit morveux ne peut même pas lâcher sa queue assez longtemps pour la prêter à Bulma. En plus j'ai vu les « robots spéciaux » de Bulma. Elle se balade suffisamment avec.

Peu importe, pour changer de sujet, j'ai l'impression que ma cape frémit sur mes épaules. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible mais c'est l'impression que ça donne…Oh, merde… OH MERDE ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un nid d'insectes qui s'est installé dans ma cape maintenant ! Oh, bordel ! Je sens comme une multitude de minuscules aiguilles qui assaillent mes…euh…mes parties intimes, quoi ! Pourquoi les nameks en ont-ils seulement ? Ce doit être une espèce de touche esthétique totalement inutile. Heh. Ou plutôt une touche Athlétique. Héhé. Je sais, mes blagues sont nulles.

Je me demande quel genre de bêtes c'est. Waouh, c'est bizarre. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je préfèrerais; ça, c'est encore plus bizarre. Si c'est des abeilles, ça va être coton quand je vais redevenir normal. Enfin, _si_ je redeviens normal. NON ! Je ne dois pas penser comme ça. J'ai juré de rester optimiste jusqu'au bout ! Okay, hmm…Au moins, j'ai plus besoin d'entendre Dende et Popo jouer à leur « jeu tordu ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font parce que je ferme les yeux à chaque fois qu'ils s'y mettent, mais à l'oreille, ça a l'air…visqueux. Erk.

Et si c'était des scorpions, finalement ? Merde, j'ai horreur des scorpions. Mais ça, je le dirais jamais à Mister Popo ou à Dende. Ils se mettraient à pulvériser du produit contre les scorpions partout et ce serait vraiment la honte. Ces deux-là essayent toujours tellement d'être accommodants et ça finit par être étouffant. Comme la fois où j'ai fait remarquer à quel point le plat préféré de Mister Popo sentait mauvais. Il a littéralement balancé toute la marmite du haut de la tour de guet. Je veux dire, merde, c'était son plat favori, je voulais pas qu'il s'arrête d'en manger. Juste qu'il mette un couvercle ou un truc dans le genre.

Mais enfin, que foutent Gokû, Végéta et Gohan ? Si j'avais le moindre centime à parier, et la capacité physique de parier avec quelqu'un, je dirais qu'ils vont laisser Majin Buu prendre forme. Végéta est certainement assez crétin pour le laisser faire, Gokû, trop crétin pour l'en empêcher et Gohan…

Bon, Gohan sera au moins capable de secouer la tête avec dépit à ma place.

De toute façon, je suis trop dans la merde pour y penser, alors je ferais mieux d'essayer de méditer. C'est pas parce que je suis changé en pierre que je dois m'endormir sur mes exercices. Peut-être que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs mais je peux encore…Hmm…

Merde ! Bon, je dois faire quelque chose pour m'occuper. Tout le monde n'a pas une Nintendo 3 DS comme Dende ! Il l'a même prise en noir parce que ça lui rappelle Mister Popo. Il faut vraiment que je les sépare ces deux-là, quand tout sera fini. Au moins, qu'ils aient des chambres séparés.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rappel: Je n'ai pas écrit ce texte, c'est la traduction de Nedthejanitor "_Diary of a stoned Namek_". Vous pouvez lui laisser des reviews en direct si vous alignez trois mots d'anglais. Soyez indulgent sur la traduction, les traits d'humour, c'est pas facile. Je remercie évidemment l'auteur.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 2**

Cher Journal. Moral : Impassible (Héhéhé !)

Alors, il s'est passé une heure et je suis toujours là. Vous savez ce que je réalise ? Je réalise que ma vie de statue et ma vie d'être vivant ne sont pas si différentes après tout. La crise de la quarantaine vient de me choper par mes grandes oreilles vertes et me conduit comme une mobylette.

Vous savez ce que je vais faire quand je serai sorti de ce merdier ? Je vais me mettre à un sport. C'est bien, ça. Je pense au volley-ball. Surtout parce que je crève d'envie de renvoyer la balle dans la tronche d'un de ces petits connards de volleyeur. Mais bon, encore une fois, avec la chance que j'ai, je sais que je risque de tomber sur le seul adversaire sur terre, qui est capable de smasher plus fort que moi.

Ouais, et je parie que ce sera un gamin genre punk avec de longs cheveux blonds et hirsutes - Oh mon dieu, je me fais vraiment vieux. De toute façon, ça vit combien de temps un Namek ? Je pense que Nail aurait pu me le dire mais il a l'air d'avoir tout simplement disparu à un moment donné au cours de ces sept dernières années. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste _fané_ ou alors il a été bouffé par le Tout-Puissant.

Honnêtement, ma pire trouille au monde, c'est de devenir comme le grand chef Namek un jour. Ce que je veux dire, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est que c'était un gars bien et tout, mais se transformer en sac de haricot géant et informe, sans aucun os à l'intérieur, c'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais de la retraite. Mince, il n'avait même plus aucune forme à proprement parler, quand il est mort. Son squelette devait déjà se contenter de flotter quelque part à l'intérieur de cette gelée, à l'époque où on l'a téléporté sur la Terre. Je crois que si on avait parlé des femmes aux nameks avant que le Grand Chef devienne aussi gros, les choses n'auraient pas tourné comme ça. Mais, euh… en fait, j'en sais rien.

Attends, c'est un avion que j'entends ?! C'est un de ces gros charters que cet abruti de Dende passe son temps à surveiller. C'est son gros hobby du moment, les avions. J'imagine qu'on a tous besoin d'un hobby mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de voyager en avion, si on peut voler. J'ai pris une fois un des coucous de Bulma, ils sont ridiculement lents et ennuyeux. Je suis sûr que j'irais plus vite en courant. Les humains ne connaissent pas leur chance. Quand on bouge plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière et qu'on a combattu les êtres les plus puissants de tout l'univers, on ne trouve plus d'excitation dans rien.

Vous avez déjà essayé de tenir une conversation avec vous-même ? Une fois, je me suis dédoublé. Non, mais pas comme le Tout-Puissant – j'ai utilisé la technique multiforme. Mais tout ce que j'avais à me dire à moi-même, il le savait déjà. C'est vraiment étrange de savoir exactement ce que quelqu'un va vous dire, avant même que ça sorte de sa bouche. Finalement, j'ai juste laissé tomber et je me suis ré-assimilé. C'est pas comme si je me sentais seul, je me fais juste chier.

Bon, en tout cas, c'est bon, l'avion est parti. J'étais sûr qu'il allait se faire exploser en vol, comme Yajirobé la dernière fois. Je pense encore à la façon dont la situation a complètement dégénéré cette fois-là. On venait de combattre un vieux scientifique et un gros cul albinos et on a failli se faire massacrer par Cell pour finir. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à paniquer, ça c'est plutôt le fort de Mister Popo, mais putain, ça a sacrément dégénéré. Comment le Trunks du futur a-t-il pu nous mettre dans la merde comme ça, en tout cas ? Et, oh, de toute façon, je parie que Babidi et Dabura ont explosé son monde futur. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait été prêt à affronter ces deux-là. Soit ça, soit son retour dans notre monde, en plus de nous forcer à combattre quatre androïdes supplémentaires, a aussi permis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à ces deux mecs d'apparaître. Si c'est ça, va te faire foutre, Trunks du futur.

Quoi ? Hey, attends ! C'est Trunks, là ? Et Goten ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Qui est l'imbécile qui leur a dit qu'on se battait ici ? Je vais les tuer ! *_pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le monde, Videl éternue_* Oh, super. Trunks et Goten sont en train de fouiner autour de moi. Waouh, c'était déjà mal barré. Et maintenant, ça. Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais d'être tout seul. Ces abrutis ne se sont même pas aperçus que c'est moi qui suis juste en dessous ! En même temps, comment pourraient-ils s'en douter ? Ils ne sont pas supposés deviner que je me suis fait changer en pierre par un Roi démon. Si, ils devraient deviner. Les petits enfoirés.

Non. Non nonononon NON ! PUTAIN ! AAHH ! JE SENS CA ! JE SENS TOUT ! OH MON DIEU POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QU'IL ME FRACASSE COMME CA ? Ah, vraiment c'est super classe ! Tout est cassé maintenant et même si ils tuent Dabura, je vais vraiment en chier pour régénérer le bordel de Trunks. Attends un peu, je vais régénérer mon pied direct dans la tronche de ce môme, oui !

Ah, je déconne. J'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à Végéta si il s'aperçoit que j'ai tabassé son gamin. Il voudra soit me tuer, soit m'inviter à bouffer et j'ai pas trop envie de réfléchir à celle des deux options que je préfère. La seule chose que j'apprécie chez Végéta, c'est qu'il me rassure sur la relation que j'avais avec Gohan, en tout cas les premières années où je l'ai connu. Ca me rappelle que le niveau de force de Gohan, quand il avait sept ans, était d'environ 10.000, je crois, mais Goten, là, est déjà un super-saïyen, au même âge. Alors comment c'est possible exactement ? J'aurais aimé que Gohan naisse avec le même pouvoir que Goten, ça nous aurait sûrement beaucoup aidé pour combattre Freezer.

Mon dieu, j'en ai marre de m'écouter geindre. Je devrais peut-être redevenir optimiste. Okay. Bon, en premier lieu, je n'aurai plus besoin de suivre ces séances d'amaigrissement. Tous les organes et petits bouts de mon corps que je viens de perdre vont rendre tout ça totalement inutile. Maintenant je vais sûrement pouvoir continuer à faire les choses à ma façon sans me sentir trop coupable… Oh, faut que j'arrête de faire semblant. Je ferais mieux de continuer à ressasser au sujet de Freezer. En fait, pffuu, j'ai passé la plupart de ce combat à rien faire d'autre que regarder. Et même, mince, dans le combat contre Cell, j'ai fait que passer mon temps à poursuivre cet enfoiré ou à rester debout et à observer. La réalité, c'est que ce que Dabura m'a fait est le pire truc qui puisse m'arriver. Je ne suis pas seulement inutile, en plus, je me fais chier. Dieu, qu'est-ce que je me fais chier.

Est-ce que je suis seulement sûr que tuer Dabira suffira à me rendre mon aspect normal ? Non, je ne suis pas sûr. Alors, qu'est-ce que les autres pourraient faire de moi quand tout sera terminé ? Peut-être qu'ils vont recoller tous les morceaux ensemble et me mettre dans un endroit sympa, genre un musée. Non, attends, merde, de quoi je parle, ça serait horrible ! Avec toutes ces pancartes « ne pas toucher » et les foutus mômes qui tripotent tout !

Mince je viens juste de me rendre compte que je dis beaucoup de grossièretés. Où est-ce que j'ai pris cette habitude ? Ah, ouais. Mister Popo**.**

**oooo0oooo0ooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois. Ce texte, je l'ai pas écrit, je l'ai traduit du super nedthejanitor que je remercie et qui me fait pleurer de rire. Oualà.**

**La traduction vaut ce qu'elle vaut parce que, grâce à Dieu, je suis pas traductrice et si vous comprenez l'anglais, allez plutôt lire l'original. Vous pouvez laisser des commentaires en français, chez moi, je les passerai à l'intéressé, ou mieux, en anglais directement à nedthejanitor.**

**Et j'apprends qu'il y a une sorte de suite que j'ai pas encore lue. Je vais voir à négocier sa traduction si j'ai le courage et si l'auteur veut bien. A suivre.**

**oooo0oooo0ooo**

**Avertissement : Piccolo ne m'appartient pas, mais dieu, j'aurais adoré avoir une statue Piccolo pour mon salon. Allez, ça doit déchirer.**

Cher Journal. Le moral est figé. (WOUAHAHAHA HAHA !)

Alors, j'ai une liste de gens à tuer, si ça vous intéresse. Même si ça vous intéresse d'ailleurs, je vais vous la donner, comme ça, vous pourrez vous y mettre aussi. Prêts ? Alors, voilà :

**Trunks : **Qui d'autre mériterait d'être en haut de liste, là tout de suite ? Ce petit enfoiré a réussi ce que ni Nappa, ni même Freezer, ont pu faire à l'époque : m'exploser en des milliers de petits morceaux. Est-ce qu'il la moindre idée du temps que ça va me prendre pour me rassembler et me régénérer ? Non, sûrement pas, parce que je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques fois. Et puis, il a une odeur bizarre et je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais dit à Bulma. C'est un peu comme une odeur de moutarde. Je préférais de loin son alter-ego du futur. Je me demande comment il s'en sort. Il devait passer nous voir un de ces jours. Ou plutôt, non, parce qu'il risquerait de se faire tuer par Majin Buu.

**Goten : **D'abord, il ressemble beaucoup trop à son père, c'est mauvais pour lui. Gokû est mon ami et tout, mais je n'ai jamais pu le supporter pendant plus de, euh, disons, une heure. Et c'est même généreux. Un peu comme Trunks, Goten a une odeur bizarre. Un peu comme de la mayonnaise rance. Je ne sais pas ce que ces gamins ont à voir avec les condiments mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être qu'il me dérangerait pas autant si il ne faisait pas tout ce que Trunks lui dit de faire. Sérieusement, c'est pas parce que Trunks est un peu plus fort que lui, que Goten doit se comporter comme son esclave. Mais bon, j'imagine que Végéta avait le même genre de relation avec Freezer. Peut-être que Trunks a hérité quelques gènes. En parlant de Végéta…

**Végéta : **Depuis la toute première fois que j'ai rencontré cette tête de con, j'ai toujours brûlé d'un bon combat face à face avec lui. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur mon chemin, Nappa ou Freezer. Juste une fois, j'adorerais lui faire bouffer son sourire de connard sur sa face d'enfoiré. Mais le truc chiant, c'est qu'il sera toujours bien plus fort que moi. Au point où on en est, je crois qu'aucun des membres non-saïyens de la Z team serait capable de rivaliser avec lui. C'est une honte, aussi ! Avant, on était une vraie équipe mais maintenant, tous ceux qui ne sont pas saïyens servent juste à faire des vœux pour les ressusciter. De toute façon, ce mec est un salaud. Je pense qu'il devrait tuer Majin Buu comme un kamikaze, en se faisant sauter la carafe. Ca me soulagerait, ouais.

**Maître Kaïo : **Vous savez, le moins que cet abruti aurait pu faire, c'était de nous avertir que les crachats de Dabura changeaient en pierre. Ça, ça aurait été sympa de le savoir quand il nous a foncé direct dessus pour tuer Kibito. Et, au fait, vraiment super boulot pour sauver ton pote, Maître Kaïo. Je suis sûr que le grand con tout rouge va être vraiment ravi de se retrouver au paradis parce que t'étais pas vraiment disposé à, par exemple, DEPLOYE UNE SUPER VAGUE D'ENERGIE. En y repensant, Dabura a gardé sa main sur la figure de Kibito au moins dix bonnes secondes et c'était plutôt évident de deviner ce qu'il allait faire. Bon, c'est vrai, en suivant cette logique, on peut dire que moi aussi, j'aurais pu sauver ce mec. Mouais, passons.

**Hercule, ou Satan ou peu importe son foutu surnom : **Si j'entends encore quelqu'un dire que ce mec est le gardien ou le « champion » du monde, je jure que je redeviens Satan Petit-cœur à nouveau, juste pour prouver que c'est faux. Vraiment. Je suis prêt à assassiner des innocents si ça le fait taire quelques secondes. Qui peut voir ce mec comme un champion, à part des salopes bourrées ? Je parie que sa fille n'a même jamais rencontré sa mère. Hem, bon, je devrais pas mettre la gamine dans le sac. Je crois que Gohan est plutôt accroc à elle. C'est bien pour lui. Si il peut assumer d'avoir un tel crétin comme beau-père, à sa guise. Il a déjà un imbécile pour père. En parlant de ça…

**Goku : **Ce mec m'a mis dans la merde tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. M'occuper de son môme, me faire chier à apprendre à conduire… Je suis persuadé qu'il m'en veut, en fait. Il a quelque chose contre moi, et je ferais bien de surveiller mes arrières. Je dirais même que c'est une conspiration familiale. Le premier type que Gokû et moi avons combattu côte à côte, c'était son frère. Je serais vraiment pas surpris qu'il l'ait appelé, du genre « Cette grande asperge verte, là, a besoin qu'on lui botte le cul alors tu devrais lui tendre une petite embuscade et je l' « aiderai » contre toi. Tadaaa ! » Ouais, je vois bien Gokû parler de « grande asperge » à son grand frère au téléphone.

**Krilin : **Surtout, parce que j'aimerais voir la réaction du dragon quand on fera le vœu de le ressusciter une troisième fois. Il n'en reviendra pas de cette connerie. Ouais, je réalise qu'il a été ranimé une seule fois par chaque dragon mais je crois qu'ils sont en contact les uns avec les autres. Bon, c'est juste une théorie, je n'ai aucune preuve de ça. Ce qui compte, c'est que Krilin ne sert à rien. Si on devait choisir entre faire combattre Krilin contre Freezer ou juste laisser Gokû lui balancer ses crottes, les deux alternatives auraient le même impact. A moins que Gokû ait bouffé chinois la veille, alors Gokû serait 122.431 fois plus efficace que Krilin. Pas besoin d'autres commentaires.

**Bulma : **Si je mets Végéta et Trunks sur la liste, je ferais bien de l'ajouter aussi. A la base déjà, pour concevoir un enfant avec Végéta, il faut vraiment être nunuche, et quand, en plus, non contente de garder cet enfant, elle décide de l'élever et de l'aimer, quand bien même il s'avère être Trunks, c'est que c'est vraiment une ultra-méga nunuche, d'une profondeur inimaginable. Et laissez-moi vous dire que j'en ai rien à faire de passer pour un sexiste parce que je suis un Namek et que nous n'avons pas de femmes sur notre planète. Bon, c'est vrai, je suis né sur la Terre, mais c'est pas la question. Pour tous les hurlements et toutes les conneries que j'ai entendus dans la bouche de Bulma, qu'elle crève.

Bon, je crois que j'ai cité à peu près tout le monde. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi ma liste ne contient que des gens qui sont de mon côté. Bah, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est…

Attends. C'était quoi ça ? C'était pas Dabura qui hurlait ? Oh, super ! Je vais pouvoir redevenir normal !

…**Bordel !** Je vais redevenir normal ! Et je suis éparpillé en milliers de morceaux !Okay, c'est bon, c'est bon, je peux me régénérer. Mais ça n'empêche pas la putain de douleur ! Vraiment, je vous jure, j'aurais juste dû refuser quand ils m'ont demandé de participer à ce tournoi. Si j'avais fait ça, je serais tranquille au palais de Dende, en train de regarder le spectacle en bouffant du pop corn. Mais non, non, il a fallu que je participe à cette réunion des Z fighters, même si, à chaque fois qu'on en fait, ce genre de truc arrive : un nouveau stupide méchant arrive pour tout gâcher comme un con et déclencher une série d'évènements qui finira par presque tous nous tuer.

J'ai l'impression que c'est ma punition pour avoir fait ma liste de gens à tuer. Apparemment, l'univers a un karma ou un truc dans le genre pour ça.

Le truc le plus dingue c'est que nous, les Z fighters, finirons sûrement par nous souvenir de tout ça avec émotion. Ou au moins, quand on s'en rappellera, ça nous fera rire. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez nous ? Quand on se remémore notre combat avec Freezer, on reste très décontractés, et pour le combat contre Cell, c'est la même chose. Ces mecs étaient des criminels de masse, est-ce que les gens qui se sont battus contre Hitler ont ce genre de réactions ? Peut-être que je psychote trop, mais vraiment, ça me paraît glauque. Un super héros ne devrait pas avoir envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais s'il n'en avait pas envie, à quoi lui serviraient-ils d'abord ?

**FIN**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


End file.
